


Garras

by Deus_Queen



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Implied Mpreg, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Anguish, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sensate Orgy, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Sex, forgive my english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: Orion was a humble writer with an iron will. Until it fell into the perverse claws of the demon king, Megatron.





	Garras

"How long do you think you can resist?" He asked a sensual voice in the audios of a small mech that he held in his arms.

 

Orion was still squeezing his teeth to avoid a moan. His optics were barely in line with all the overwhelming feeling his body felt. Currently, his valve swallowed the peak of the evil Demon King who destroyed his village and took some slaves. Among them, Orion Pax, a humble writer who always tried to defend the weak. What led him to come out of hiding in the middle of the attack and try to defend some femmes that were about to be deactivated. Of course he did not make it, because in the end those femme were deactivated anyway, in front of him. When the survivors were forced to stand in line, he waited to deactivate himself, but was taken by the barbarian Megatron upon learning of his "feat." When the torture began, Orion did everything he could to be strong and not let himself be overcome, but he did not know that his defiant attitude only lit the Demon King more.

So here he was, in the middle of his throne room, losing his virginity in front of several demons. Who, since Megatron began to claim it, began to masturbate. Orion just wanted to cry and die, but he would not show weakness in front of these damned ones.

But seriously, how much more would you resist?

What Megatron wanted was to make him scream and beg for his name. Orion was not going to give him that satisfaction, b-but it felt so good. There were moments when he wanted to hold the demon's strong shoulders and move his hips so that the beak reached further, but he remained strong and still did not let himself fall into total lust.

For now...

Megatron still came in and out of his mind at an alarming rate. He did not expect the interface to be something like this, something so pleasant and extraordinary. If Megatron had not been drilling, Orion would have yielded to his wishes and begged for more.

Megatron growled near his audio and his pace accelerated. Orion pressed his teeth harder. I should avoid moaning, I should have avoided moaning, no matter how pleasant this may be. I should not moan, I should not, I should not ---

He was interrupted when a few lips met his and Orion was shocked. Until he felt that the tip of the demon was stuck in his gestation tank by force, and began to feel as the hot liquid entered. Orion was on fire, and he could not take it anymore, he broke free of Megatron's mouth and let out a great moan. His camera became increasingly flat and Orion began to release oral fluid.

"N-No ...!" He managed to babble very weakly.

Megatron then released him abruptly. Orion's body fell to the ground and many of the fluids escaped from inside the small mech, staining the floor and his thighs.

Megatron laughed "I see that in the end you enjoyed it as much as I did" His voice sounded like a dagger "I loved being the first to enter your gestation chamber and fill it" The demon rose from its place, keeping its tip and going to His throne, where he fell with a satisfied smile. He was observing the body of a small mech on the floor with a large puddle in the middle of his legs.

Orion trembled slightly. He began to shed some tears for his situation. It was weak  
. The demon took what he wanted. His only consolation was that now he would be deactivated. I would not suffer anymore, with luck.

"But I see that you also managed to upset my servants a bit"

Orion began to open his optics in panic, much panic, and his rudder fell to the sides to see that all the demons, monsters and dragons in the room watched him with lust and an intense brightness in his optics. The small mech felt cold, frozen with panic, afraid, very afraid.

"I hope you fix it" The demon finally said, smiling on his throne. Megatron nodded and a bipedal white dragon approached Orion's body. "We will see how many peaks a nice mech can take like you"

Orion managed to reincorporate half of his body in despair. His legs were still weak, so he tried to back away when the bipedal dragon, larger than Megatron, approached.

"N-No ...!" He managed to babble very weakly.

Megatron then released him abruptly. Orion's body fell to the ground and many of the fluids escaped from inside the small mech, staining the floor and his thighs.

Megatron laughed "I see that in the end you enjoyed it as much as I did" His voice sounded like a dagger "I loved being the first to enter your gestation chamber and fill it" The demon rose from its place, keeping its tip and going to His throne, where he fell with a satisfied smile. He was observing the body of a small mech on the floor with a large puddle in the middle of his legs.

Orion trembled slightly. He began to shed some tears for his situation. It was weak  
. The demon took what he wanted. His only consolation was that now he would be deactivated. I would not suffer anymore, with luck.

"But I see that you also managed to upset my servants a bit"

Orion began to open his optics in panic, much panic, and his rudder fell to the sides to see that all the demons, monsters and dragons in the room watched him with lust and an intense brightness in his optics. The small mech felt cold, frozen with panic, afraid, very afraid.

"I hope you fix it" The demon finally said, smiling on his throne. Megatron nodded and a bipedal white dragon approached Orion's body. "We will see how many peaks a nice mech can take like you"

Orion managed to reincorporate half of his body in despair. His legs were still weak, so he tried to back away when the bipedal dragon, larger than Megatron, approached.

"N-No! Get away, get away!" Orion screamed as he succumbed to the fear. It was not possible for a dragon to enter it, it would destroy it despite being only a pair of rudders higher than Megatron.

The dragon snarled to be near and take one of Orion's hands. He released his tip and began to accommodate the small mech. Orion fought trying to push him away, trying to kick or slap him. But one hand of the huge dragon was enough to subdue him. His optics opened in panic when he saw that the beak was starting to push his valve.

"Stop, please! DO NOT DO IT, NO, NO, NO -----

The beak was pushed hard inside. Orion let out a heartrending scream and watched as the tip made a bulge in his belly. Orion began to tremble at the pain he felt, there was no pleasure, no pleasure, this simply hurt. The dragon roared and retreated and then got more strength. Orion's body began to shake with each thrust. He could only see how the protrusion appeared and disappeared from his belly as he cried.

Megatron only laughed and saw that many of his servants were restless, already wishing to possess the little mech. "Easy, everyone will have their turns"

And they had it. Orion was taken by other dragons who overloaded themselves on him. Devils also claimed his mouth, sucking innumerable spikes. Sometimes they even did it at the same time, some fat and horrible demons put their beaks in their mouth while their valve received attention from monsters that put up to three points in it, and their hands massaged other peaks. Orion did not know at what moment he began to moan so loudly that his vocalizer broke into static, begging for more, begging to be more filled than he already was.

Currently, it was Megatron who got inside, shaking him, and Orion panting his name, begging for more. Megatron gladly pleased him. When one, apparently, thousandth overcharge, was emptied in its inteior. Orion shouted the name of the Demon King, crying for such pleasure that it became his doom. Megatron smiled to himself, the defiant little mech of hours ago was now bowed before him. His valve stretched and belly swollen, as if he were carrying half a dozen sparklings. Panting his name while showing his beautiful face stained by all the fluids of the servants who put their beaks in it.

 

"Rest now, little one, you will need it"


End file.
